


Once Upon a Time Loop

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Loop Fun, episode 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daniel Sousa got more than he bargained for in one time loop
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Once Upon a Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was actually inspired by this tumblr post. 
> 
> https://hecckyeah.tumblr.com/post/624401575936425984/okay-but-its-so-funny-to-me-because-as-far-as
> 
> It got my wheels churning...then this happened

The sound of boots hitting the floor is what wakes Daniel Sousa up.

He struggles to push through sleep’s hold on his body and is rewarded by seeing Daisy standing there. 

“Hey, what are you doing up?”

She looks flustered. “I need you to do something for me.”

He stands up with a nod. “Of course, what do you need?”

She glances at him, then turns and really looks at him. Something in her face changes, but he can’t quite figure out what it means. 

In two steps she’s there, her lips on his, her hands pressing on both sides of his neck. He doesn’t even have a chance to respond before she pulls away, eyes closed. 

Instinctively he leans forward, wanting more. Their lips meet again, and he can feel himself falling even deeper under her spell. He had been drawn to her from the moment he had first seen her there in his office, digging through his things and looking like she belonged there. 

Like she belonged in his world.

All too soon she’s pulling away.

“That was nice.”

He opens his eyes, and she’s beaming. Her thumb traces his collarbone for a moment before she drops her hands and pulls away.

“Now we need to drop a space robot.”

He just nods in disbelief. He turns to follow, a thousand questions running through his head.

The most important ones though are what did he do to deserve that?

And how can he get her to do that again?

  
  



End file.
